Her Man Behind the Monster
by doctorfan90
Summary: It it Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's wedding night. He knows this is her first time, and he wants their first night together to be prefect.


It had been an hour since their wedding when they finally pulled into the driveway of his house…their house. Rumpelstiltskin looked over at his new, radiant bride. He couldn't believe that she was his, all his. They have been through so much to get to this point, but even when he doubted they would get this far, she never did. Belle always knew they would be together. That was one of the things he loved most about her. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her and how lucky he was to have her.

"Welcome home, Belle." Belle turned towards him with a huge smile on her face. "I've been here for a while, Rumple", she said chuckling. "Well, never as my wife." He leaned over and gently kissed her. "Wait here a moment."

Rumpelstiltskin quickly got out of the car, walked to Belle's door, and opened it for her. "My lady." Smiling at her loving husband once again, she gracefully exited the car. Her white coat was completely buttoned due to the crisp air that night. "Let's get you out of the cold."

The next thing she knew there was a puff of purple smoke and then they were in their bedroom. She had slept here so many nights before, but this time, it felt different. Maybe that was because it was not only his room, but also their room. In the middle of their room was his bed. The bed where she would finally be with the man that she loved. Rumpelstiltskin became a different man once he met her. She knew he wanted to make love to her many times, he told her that often. However, he was traditional and somewhat, old-fashioned, when it came to her. He wanted their first time to be their wedding night. Belle loved that about him. Though, at times, his darkness showed through, she knew that wasn't her Rumple, her sweet, loving Rumpelstiltskin.

He stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan and he grinned with excitement. He was almost as nervous as she was. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. Not since Cora. That seemed like a whole lifetime ago. He wanted to please Belle, more than anything. He wanted he to show her how much he loved her.

"Rumple, can I be honest with you about something?" He became very nervous. Had he done something to upset her? Maybe she didn't like the way he was kissing her. "Anything, Belle. What is it?" Belle turned around to face him, but he never let go of his embrace. "I'm scared. I've never done this before. I know you've been married before, and then there was Cora, so this is probably no big deal to you, but I don't know what to expect." Rumple smiled at he sweetly, relived to know that he hadn't done anything wrong. "Honestly, Belle, I'm just as nervous as you. My previous marriage feels like a lifetime ago. It has been so long for me. I don't want to do anything to upset you. And as for Cora, the was so short lived, most of the time, I forget that even happened." To his surprise, Belle leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. "We will do this, together." Though he was trying to comfort her, her words eased his uncertainty.

"Before we get started, I have a surprise for you. Can I have a few minutes?" "Of course, sweetheart. Take all the time you need." Belle went into the bathroom and shut the door. Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin took off his jacket, hung it up, and took off his tie and shoes. He had felt constricted by that tie all night. He then pulled down the comforter and sheets from the bed. He knew that she was often cold and he wanted to make sure that wouldn't be an issue for her tonight. As soon as she joined him in bed, he was not going to leave her side. Still nervous, he began pacing until he heard a sound coming from behind him.

Belle slowly opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway wearing a white baby doll made of silk with black lace trim. He simply stared at her. She was absolutely stunning. He had been in love with her for years, and seen her, on occasion, partially naked; but at that moment, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. But, then he realized, it was the first time he was seeing her like this, as his wife. "Do you like it?" Belle asked hesitantly. "My beautiful Belle. You look absolutely lovely." Belle smiled with relief. "You are stunning." Belle walked towards him and he reached out his hands to grab hers. " I love you, more than anything," he said as he kissed the back of her hands. There were only a few things in life that he cherished: his son, dark magic, his dagger…but none of them came close to how much he cherished Belle.

In one quick motion, he swooped Belle up in his arms, and he let out a small laugh. "I want you to know, sweetheart, we will go as slow as you want. I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for." Belle placed a loving kiss on his lips as he walked them over to the bed. He gently laid Belle down and positioned himself next to her. He knew how nervous she was, and that one wrong move could ruin this experience for her.

Belle looked sweetly into her loving husband's eyes. The fear she had greatly diminished. Everything that was happening seemed so natural to her. She leaned up and kissed him, this time with more passion than before. She wanted him to know he was doing everything right, that she was not scared of him. Rumpelstiltskin responded by deepening the kiss. He gently separated her lips with his tongue and she responded by twirling hers around his, almost as if they were doing a dance of their own. She was glad he was finally relaxing. She wanted him to be himself; the loving, sweet man she knew, deep down, he was.

Rumpelstiltskin began exploring her body. With her previous positive response, he wanted to take the next step with his wife. He moved his lips to her cheek and then moved down again and kissed her neck. She moaned with pleasure. He began running his tongue up and down her neck as he began to feel the goose bumps form on the rest of her body. From there, he moved down to her shoulder, gently biting her as he continued. He didn't want her to become embarrassed of his love bites, so he made sure they were in places that were easily hidden. His hand began to wonder over her body. When he reached her breast, she let out a gasp. He knew she was enjoying his touch, which excited him even more. He loved being able to make his wife feel this way. He very gently pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up and saw Belle had her eyes closed and was biting her lip, her head tilted back. God, she looked so sexy. He could have taken her right there. "Patience, Rumple, patience. This is not about you, tonight, is about her," he needed to keep repeating to himself in his head.

He then slid his hand down her stomach and then down her thigh. With his touch, she bent her knee. His hands felt so good against her body. He seemed to know exactly how she wanted to be touched without her saying anything. Belle was enjoying how he was teasing her. His hand rubbing up-and-down her thigh was an amazing feeling. She could feel herself becoming wetter by the minute. As he continued exploring her body, she felt his body get closer to hers. And to her surprise, she could feel his manhood hardening against her leg. Trying not to become too self-absorbed in her excitement, she realized he was still wearing most of his clothes. "Rumple, I believe you are wearing too many clothes." He smiled at her with that smile that she loved so much; the one that proved that there was a gentleman behind the monster. "I suppose you are right, sweetheart." She kissed him, again with extreme passion. She loved this man more than life itself. She would do anything for him. And, right now, she wanted to be with him more than anything.

Rumpelstiltskin could tell that she was enjoying this. He was relieved she no longer seemed scared. After all this time, he could still please a woman. Belle began to unbutton his shirt. As she did, she ran her hands over his chest. Her touch was exquisite. He briefly tried to remember that last time a woman touched him like that, with so much love and desire. That didn't matter now. He was with Belle, and no woman he had been with before that would come close to his Belle. She then slowly slipped he shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. He finished slipping his shirt over his wrists and threw his shirt on the floor. What Belle did next, was extremely unexpected. He assumed since it was her first time she would want him to take control, but he was wrong.

When his upper body was finally exposed, she rolled them over and straddled him. She could see the surprise in his face. "I thought since you were the only one doing most of the pleasuring, it was time that I pleasure you." She leaned down and kissed him deeply. After running her hands up and down his chest a few more times, she broke their kiss and began kissing down his neck, stopping briefly to nibble on his earlobe. He let out a slight gasp and she could feel him getting even harder against her thigh. She continued kissing him down his chest and stomach until she got to his waist. Belle looked at him as he smiled back at her. She took this as a sign to continue, and began running her fingers around the top of his pants, teasing him with every brush of her fingers. Eventually, she unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. She could see how big he was, even through his boxers. She had only seen it once before, by accident, when he got out of the shower. Now, it looked so much bigger. She pulled his pants off and he lay underneath her, wearing only his boxers. She began stroking his manhood through his boxers, before reaching in and grasping him with her hand. Rumpelstiltskin let out a moan and she smiled. She couldn't believe the affect she was having on him.

Belle is absolutely incredible. He could not believe what she is doing to him. He was certain that being her first time, she would be very timid and passive. However, this is a new side of Belle he had never seen before. She could see the man behind the monster; maybe she was trying to show him that there was a monster behind the woman. He watched her as she pulled off his boxers and stared at him. "Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Belle looked up and smiled at him. "It is just bigger than I thought," she replied sheepishly. "I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled and gently guided her back towards him, and he kissed her on the forehead. "I promise, I will be extremely gentle with you. It might hurt a little at the beginning, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that it is kept at a minimum."

He gracefully rolled her onto her back and propped himself up on top of her. "I promise." She smiled at him and looked at him with those big blue eyes that drove him crazy. He sat back on his knees and ran his hands down to the bottom of her baby doll. He slid it up over her hips, as he realized she was not wearing any underwear. As his body began to fill even more with desire at the sight of her. He finished removing her skimpy, semi see-through piece of clothing and dropped it at the side of the bed, and resumed his previous position over her. He began kissing her neck and, like she did to him, began moving his kisses down her body. He made sure to take his time when he reached her breast. He took them in his mouth, one at a time, and gently sucked on them until Belle let out a slight gasp. "Oh, Rumple," she said softly. Those words were what he was waiting for to continue. He kissed her stomach, and then when he got to her sensitive spot between her thighs, he placed one passionate kiss on her before removing his mouth from her. He didn't want to cross over a line that she wasn't prepared for. Besides, that would leave something for the morning. He replaced his hand where his lips where. He could tell that she was almost ready for him, but he did not want to rush their first time. He wanted to savor every moment. He began softly, slowing rubbing her.

"Oh my God, Rumple," was all she could say as she began to gasp louder. Her heart was racing and she started breathing harder. Belle never knew she could feel the way he was making her feel. She felt as though she was looking control of he body. All she knew is that she wanted him, now. "Oh, Rumple, please. I want you, my love."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't need to hear those words twice. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. He placed himself in-between her legs and looked into her eyes for an indication that she was ready for him. She smiled at him, and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her, as entered her slowly. She let out a small groan. He paused, knowing he would have to break her barrier, which would cause her some pain. Rumpelstiltskin asked as sweetly as he could, "Are you ready, Belle?" "Yes, Rumple. I've waited for this for so long." With that, he thrust inside of her. "Ahhh," was all she said, yet he could tell by her tone, it was a mix of pain and pleasure. He waited a moment for her to adjust to feeling him. He began kissing her and then he slowly began thrusting in and out of her; his lips never leaving hears. Once she began meeting his rhythm, he pushed further inside of her. In response, Belle wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go in even deeper. His heart was pounding through his chest and his breathing became heavier. Rumpelstiltskin knew he was close, and he could tell, so was Belle. He thrust a few more times, "Belle, Belle…Oh, Belle," he yelled as he released himself into her. She quickly followed with equal pleasure, releasing herself around him. "Rumple, oh, my love."

After he collapsed on her chest, she kissed the top of his head. He slowly exited her and rolled onto his back. She followed by placing her head and hand on his chest and pressing her body right up against his. He then wrapped her in tight embrace and pulled the covers up over them. It felt as if he would never let her go. "That was amazing, Rumpelstiltskin. I love you, so much." He kissed her forehead. "That was pretty amazing. And I love you too, Belle. More than you will ever know. You mean the world to me." She was quiet for a moment. "Are you ok, Belle?" With a half smile on her face, she asked, "You really thought I was amazing? I've never done this before, and you've had plenty of experience..." Somewhat shocked that doubt crossed her mind, he kissed her passionately, like she had kissed him. "Belle, this was the best I've ever had. Yes, I have been with other women, but I felt nothing compared to how I feel about you. Sex is one thing when it revolves around lust. It is a whole different feeling completely when there is love and intimacy. So, please, do not worry about that. I would have traded every other time for the moment we just shared." Feeling reassured by what her husband had told her, she closed her eyes and took in this moment with him. He began stroking her hair as she fell asleep. "Goodnight, Belle. I love you," where the last words out his mouth as he drifted off to sleep while he looked at the chipped teacup across the room on his dresser. This was the first time, in a very long time, he fell asleep not worrying about anything. The only thing on his mind was how much he loved his wife, and how the man she always saw was starting to defeat the monster.


End file.
